Ash to Dust
by pommehina
Summary: Il y avait en Mary quelque chose de froid que la douceur de la maternité ne parvenait pas à atténuer. Peut-être était-ce sa coupe courte, son maintien impeccable ou les muscles et les cicatrices à peine dissimulés sous de nouvelles rondeurs féminines. Un couple de tueurs, songeait John alors qu'ils se penchaient tous les deux au-dessus du berceau. [COLLECTIF NONAME] [HIATUS]


Tadaaah! Voilà la partie 1 de ma contribution au Secret Santa du Collectif Noname pour **Ellypsis** ! Je n'ai pas pu finir à temps, donc le début est vachement angsty (voilà les "émotions fortes" que tu m'as demandées...) mais je promets que la suite sera plus fluff ! Aussi, je suis désolée mais cela ne suit pas vraiment la "révélation" de l'épisode spécial... En tout cas, bonne lecture ~

* * *

Sherlock Holmes ne pouvait plus être sauvé. Il le savait parce qu'il avait tué un homme, de sang-froid – juste en pointant une arme sur sa tête et en pressant la gâchette. Sa tête qui était aussi le plus grand coffre-fort du monde et qui contenait tous les secrets nécessaires pour réduire en cendres la vie de John Watson.

John aimait Mary. Son bonheur dépendait d'elle, alors Sherlock avait fait ce qu'il fallait – il avait fait passer John en premier, comme toujours. Sans penser à lui, sans penser à son frère où à ses parents. Il n'y avait que John et son regard désespéré, John trop généreux et trop bon pour être entraîné comme il l'était dans cette spirale de crimes et de conspirations – _mais qu'y aurait-il pu y avoir d'autre dans sa vie ?_

Sa femme avait éliminé des dizaines de personnes. Son meilleur ami venait d'en tuer une, pour lui – lui qui avait si souvent été obligé de presser la gâchette, là-bas en Afghanistan. John évoluait dans ce milieu avec autant de douleur que de détermination et les fissures dans le cœur de Sherlock se creusaient un peu plus chaque fois qu'il voyait cette dureté s'installer sur ses traits, celle qui signifiait _il est temps de ne plus rien ressentir._ Pour survivre.

John Watson avait épousé une inconnue – sur la petite clé USB était gravée toute une vie qu'il ne connaissait pas et n'aurait jamais voulu connaître, mais il avait regardé. Bien sûr qu'il avait regardé. Et maintenant quand il croisait le regard de Mary il ne savait pas vraiment à qui il avait affaire, la mère de son enfant ou un ex-agent de la CIA. Il y avait en elle quelque chose de froid que la douceur de la maternité ne parvenait pas à atténuer. Peut-être était-ce sa coupe courte, son maintien impeccable ou les muscles et les cicatrices à peine dissimulés sous de nouvelles rondeurs féminines, ou peut-être était-ce juste la connaissance de son passé.

 _Un couple de tueurs_ , songeait John Watson alors qu'ils se penchaient tous les deux au-dessus du berceau. Et puis il pensait à Sherlock, et Sherlock pensait à lui.

Sherlock faisait les cent pas il envoyait un sourire bref en direction de la vieille femme venant lui apporter quelques biscuits en se plaignant de sa hanche il n'aidait plus Lestrade, mais celui-ci venait tout de même lui rendre visite il ennuyait son frère et son frère lui jetait ces regards glaciaux et Sherlock entendait encore et encore les mots _Sherlock, qu'as-tu fait_ ; et pendant qu'il faisait tout cela, Sherlock pensait à John, et pendant qu'il pensait à John, une petite caméra dans un coin de sa bibliothèque le surveillait.

Sherlock détestait Mycroft pour ces mesures de sécurité, mais au fond, il comprenait que la confiance que son frère avait en lui se soit dissipée comme la fumée d'une cigarette qu'il tenterait de dissimuler à sa mère. Sa mère qui l'avait serré contre elle en pleurant _mon pauvre garçon_ , parce que Sherlock avait été tué de nombreuses fois, mais il n'avait pas mérité de devenir un tueur. Elle était souvent là, à présent, assise dans son fauteuil à répandre dans l'appartement un bavardage incessant – un bourdonnement que Sherlock, les mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil de John, n'avouerait jamais trouver réconfortant. Mais, même s'il faisait mine de garder un visage attentif pour éviter les questions douloureuses, l'esprit de Sherlock en revenait toujours à la même obsédante conclusion.

John. J'ai tué un homme.

* * *

Mary était partie sans un mot, et John était à sa porte, un couffin dans les bras et le regard si brûlant que Sherlock sut qu'il n'en faudrait que peu pour le briser à nouveau. Alors, pour ne pas voir dans les yeux de cet homme la marque d'une tristesse qu'il ne méritait pas, Sherlock appela madame Hudson, qui leur prépara un thé et s'extasia devant le bébé pendant que John réintégrait son fauteuil. Sherlock posa ses yeux pâles sur le petit être emmitouflé dans une couverture beige, si fragile dans les bras de son ami dont la nuque tendue et la mâchoire serrée contrastaient avec la tendresse émanant de sa posture.

« Je peux le tenir – si tu veux. »

C'était la première phrase que Sherlock prononçait depuis une bonne poignée de minutes, et elle était hésitante, incertaine, et quand John hocha sèchement la tête, Sherlock se leva et tendit les bras pour recevoir Samuel, essayant de ne pas penser que la main qu'il venait de poser doucement sur le crâne du bébé était celle qui avait supporté la lourde froideur du pistolet il n'y avait même pas trois mois.

« Où est-elle, Sherlock ? demanda John sans quitter le sol des yeux, alors que Sherlock arpentait la pièce en berçant maladroitement l'enfant.

– Je ne sais pas. Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ferai tout mon possible pour la retrouver, évidemment. »

 _J'ai déjà tout donné pour qu'elle puisse continuer à vivre._

« Seulement, si elle a décidé de se cacher, je doute de pouvoir rivaliser. Je n'ai pas reçu le même genre de formation, ajouta rapidement Sherlock, et puis, plus bas : Je suis désolé, John.

– Non. Ne t'excuse pas, répondit son ami, retenant manifestement un cri, ou des larmes. »

Et puis John enfouit son visage dans ses mains et tout son corps se détendit brusquement, comme perdant l'énergie qu'il avait dû conserver pour prendre sa voiture porter le couffin jusqu'au 221B. Comme si, maintenant que Samuel était en sécurité, il n'avait plus la force de maintenir sa façade de militaire inébranlable. Le plus navrant des soupirs passa les lèvres de John, et Sherlock sentit venir la question qu'il espérait naïvement ne pas entendre.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait voulu partir… ? »

Sherlock, lui qui perdait si rarement ses mots, ne sut pas répondre. Il se contenta d'effleurer de ses lèvres le front du petit. C'était étonnamment facile, de tenir un enfant, beaucoup plus facile que de regarder les épaules basses de John.

Beaucoup plus facile que de lui faire face après trois mois d'un silence pesant seulement entrecoupé de ridicules essais téléphoniques. Prendre des nouvelles ? Ils n'y arrivaient pas. Sherlock ne savait pas comment faire, et John ne parlait plus. Pendant longtemps, c'était Mary que John avait ainsi ignorée, silencieux et pensif, le regard grave – il ne savait pas comment lui cacher qu'il avait lu et relu chaque fichier sur la clé USB, et pleuré pour la première fois depuis le suicide de Sherlock. Il dormait sur le dos, les yeux tournés vers le plafond quand ils n'étaient pas résolument fermés, et maudissait la tempête de sentiments contradictoires qui s'agitait perpétuellement en lui, entre le désir d'enlacer sa femme enceinte, et celui de fuir vers Baker Street sans se retourner.

Lorsque Samuel était né, les choses avaient changé. Quelques semaines plus tôt, John avait cru perdre Sherlock à nouveau en voyant son avion décoller. Ils s'étaient fait leurs adieux et John avait senti que ce moment s'ajouterait à la liste sans fin des déchirures inguérissables. Samuel était le soleil de sa vie, une lumière pure qui avait recousu ensemble les bribes d'amour restantes dans le couple, et avait recouvert de ce patchwork les montagnes de doute, de rancœur et de ressentiment qui se dressaient entre eux.

Pendant que John regardait son fils grandir, pendant qu'il contemplait les yeux bleus du bébé et souriait à son épouse en se demandant quand son existence allait de nouveau basculer, il avait laissé Sherlock de côté. C'était simple et confortable, de seulement passer de temps en temps, avoir une petite discussion, échanger quelques rires, et puis se contenter d'appels, de sms – ou même une pensée qui n'atteignait jamais son destinataire, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, puisque Sherlock était là, et qu'à présent il serait _toujours_ là.

Mycroft l'avait promis, Sherlock lui-même l'avait promis : Moriarty ne les atteindrait pas cette fois. Sherlock était sous surveillance, et n'obtiendrait pas de sitôt la permission de se mêler des affaires d'Etat. Un meurtrier pour en arrêter un autre ? Non, ça ne pouvait mener qu'au pire. Des morts, des cœurs brisés. Il fallait attendre encore un peu avant de le solliciter, puisque la situation présente le _fragilisait._ Sherlock avait commencé à se faire du souci pour son propre cœur, et John avait cessé de se faire du souci pour celui des autres. Ce que Moriarty faisait, quelles vies il ravageait, ce n'était plus de son ressort. Il était père maintenant, il avait traversé assez d'épreuves et méritait de goûter son bonheur domestique.

Mais trois mois avaient suffi, et Sherlock et John ne savaient plus comment se parler. Un peu comme lorsque Sherlock était revenu des morts – en moins douloureux, bien sûr, c'était juste un peu difficile de regarder dans les yeux l'homme qui lui avait déclaré son amour de la pire des façons, et de lui adresser la parole comme si de rien n'était. Et John ne parlait pas de leurs adieux sur la piste de décollage – non, il pensait à cet affreux moment lorsqu'il avait compris que le corps de Charles Augustus Magnussen venait de s'écraser à leurs pieds _parce que Sherlock l'avait tué_.

Cependant, cet embarras latent, cette gêne s'étiolait comme une comète entrant dans l'atmosphère depuis que John avait franchi le seuil, et il se rendit compte qu'il n'en voulait pas à Sherlock, qui avait fait le mauvais choix pour de bonnes raisons.

Il croyait en lui. Il lui faisait confiance pour retrouver chaque petit morceau de son bonheur et les recoller ensemble comme une tasse brisée à laquelle on tient trop pour la jeter.

Sherlock lui rendrait Mary, et la terre se remettrait à tourner.

« Retrouve-la. S'il-te-plaît… »

* * *

Les recherches sur Mary furent les plus infructueuses depuis la nuit où ils avaient méticuleusement épluché les bibliothèques de deux victimes dans l'espoir de cracker le code des dealers chinois. Aucune information ne filtrait, et Mycroft, bien qu'ayant accepté d'aider Sherlock après de nombreuses protestations – il comprenait, évidemment, ce que celui-ci faisait pour John – n'avait rien pu lui fournir d'intéressant. Mary s'était purement et simplement évaporée.

L'espoir de John disparaissait peu à peu, s'effaçant de ses yeux aussi bien que de ses petits sourires tendus lorsqu'il remerciait Mme Hudson pour le thé. Le teint gris, il restait assis dans son fauteuil, nu pieds, son front torturé reposant dans sa paume ouverte. Il avait arrêté de demander à Sherlock comment tout ça avançait au bout du sixième jour.

Sherlock faisait de son mieux pour que le petit Sam ne se sente pas délaissé – mais qu'est-ce qu'il y comprenait ? Que voulaient les bébés ? D'accord, c'étaient de petits êtres purs et intuitifs, qui posaient sur toute chose le même regard intrigué (pour la première fois depuis John, Sherlock ne se sentait pas jugé par ces iris étrangers), mais le détective n'avait aucune idée de ce dont ils avaient besoin. Mme Hudson prenait souvent la relève, secrètement ravie de connaître enfin les joies de la maternité. John regardait son fils et se mordait les lèvres, les yeux soudain humides.

Sherlock n'avait pas changé, lui. Puisque John était auprès de lui, tout allait pour le mieux. C'était ce qu'il se répétait lorsque John laissait de côté une assiette encore à moitié pleine. Sherlock n'avait aucun problème. Les soupirs de mal-être de son ancien colocataire n'auraient pas dû l'atteindre, mais cette fameuse _empathie_ qu'il avait commencé à développer ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille.

Ainsi, c'était son cœur qui se brisait en même temps que celui de John. Chaque phrase étouffée par une gorge trop nouée pour parler, chaque matinée où le médecin ne trouvait pas le courage de se lever, chaque regard implorant que John lançait vers l'écran muet de son téléphone devenaient aussi les siens sans qu'il accepte de le reconnaître.

Les jours d'hiver passaient, tristes et froids, et le son du violon se faisait plus lent, emplissant l'appartement d'une langueur douce-amère.

Et puis, lorsque Sherlock prit place dans son fauteuil quatre jours avant noël, le dos raide et le visage fermé, John sut qu'il avait appris quelque chose de nouveau.

« Je ne l'ai pas trouvée, commença abruptement Sherlock, comme pour empêcher John de se faire de faux espoirs. Mais je sais pourquoi elle est partie. »

Il semblait abattu, presque coupable – et pour cause ! Ce qu'il venait apprendre à John allait probablement le bouleverser encore plus, le replonger dans une mixture immonde de deuil, d'espoir insensé et de ressentiment. Mais il lui avait promis l'honnêteté, et Sherlock ne savait pas vraiment comment faire passer le message avec compassion. Il essayait, du mieux qu'il pouvait, de prendre soin de John – il combattait des désirs étranges d'étendre une main vers lui, de serrer contre son costume noir l'homme en pull beige qui lui faisait face, à la fois pleinement conscient de cet amour qui débordait en lui, et étonnamment peu lucide quant à la profondeur de ses sentiments – mais celui-ci ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte, entièrement concentré sur le manque et la douleur, sur le trou dans son cœur qui avait la forme de Mary.

« Magnussen avait déjà vendu ses informations sur Mary à quelqu'un avant que je… avant son décès, continua-t-il, fermant les paupières pour ne pas se trouver confronté à la colère silencieuse de John, qu'il sentait s'accumuler sous une façade trop calme.

– A qui ?

– Tu ne vas pas aimer la réponse.

– Sherlock. A qui. »

Le ton sec et cassant de John était celui d'un militaire donnant des ordres indiscutables mais aussi celui d'un ami – de la personne la plus chère à Sherlock – qui lui demandait la vérité. Sherlock prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit ses yeux clairs.

« Moriarty. »

John pressa son poing contre sa bouche, la respiration tout à coup bruyante et saccadée, et il plissa fermement les paupières, s'empêchant à la fois de hurler et de pleurer.

« Tu m'avais dit…

– Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas qu'il était encore en vie, souffla Sherlock. »

Il tenta en vain d'ignorer les éclairs de douleur qui traversaient sa cage thoracique, parce qu'il ne les comprenait pas. Qui lui avait donné le droit de souffrir ? John n'avait pas besoin de lui dans cet état. Même s'il était responsable – même si John traversait épreuve sur épreuve à cause de lui, Sherlock ne devait pas montrer sa culpabilité. Parce qu'il était un _sociopathe_ , parce que John ne devait jamais savoir qu'il s'était si profondément incrusté dans la vie et le cœur de Sherlock qu'il pouvait maintenant ressentir son malheur.

« Bon sang ! Est-ce que son but est de RUINER MA FOUTUE VIE ?

– Je suis désolé, répéta Sherlock alors que John se levait brusquement pour arpenter la pièce.

– Tout dégénère. Encore, et encore, et encore. A chaque fois que je pense avoir trouvé ne serait-ce que la plus petite parcelle de bonheur- »

John s'interrompit et posa les mains sur le dossier d'une chaise comme pour se retenir de tomber. Et Sherlock l'imagina tomber, là, ses genoux se dérobant sous lui et percutant le sol, la tête basse et soudain il ne se sentit plus capable de contenir ses paroles ni sa colère envers lui-même. Il ne voulait pas que John se retienne – s'il pouvait se rendre compte que c'était de sa faute, alors peut-être… peut-être, se sentirait-il mieux. Tout ce que Sherlock avait à faire, c'était lui montrer la voie.

« Si tu n'avais pas été si proche de moi, commença-t-il, un pli amer barrant ses lèvres.

– Non Sherlock, le coupa aussitôt John d'un ton plat. Je ne veux pas entendre ça.

– John, reprit Sherlock.

– Tu m'as _sauvé_. »

Sherlock se leva à son tour, marchant droit vers John jusqu'à l'envahir de sa présence, droit comme le soldat partant au combat, les muscles crispés comme pour se défendre des coups qu'il s'infligeait à lui-même.

« Je t'ai _brisé_ , John ! Regarde-moi. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec des gens, comment ai-je pu penser pouvoir me payer le luxe d'un véritable ami ? Tout ce que je touche est réduit en cendres. Sachant cela… C'était égoïste, de te garder. »

Brièvement, il aperçut Mme Hudson dans l'encadrement de la porte, probablement venue leur dire de ne pas faire tant de bruit sous peine de réveiller Samuel, mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui faire signe de s'en aller que le poing serré de John percutait sa mâchoire. Il ne tomba pas, mais l'instant d'après, John empoignait violemment ses boucles noires et tirait son visage vers le sien.

« Comment peux-tu me dire ça, résonna la voix contrôlée de John tout contre son oreille. Comment peux-tu me dire ça, espèce de connard insensible. »

Et c'était étrange, la façon dont le mouvement de ses lèvres sur sa peau contrebalançait la douleur irradiant du bas de son visage étrange cette sensation d'engourdissement bienheureux alors qu'il prenait l'insulte et la rangeait avec les autres dans cette petite aire spéciale de son cerveau réservée à l'auto-flagellation. C'étaient des paroles intimes, spécialement prononcées pour lui, et Mme Hudson, qui avait redescendu les escaliers avec un petit cri de chouette apeurée n'en avait rien entendu.

« Je suis désolé, articula Sherlock avec difficulté. Je sais – c'est tellement facile. Se défouler sur ceux qui ne ressentent rien. Tu peux continuer si tu veux. »

Mais les mots sonnaient faux, et John s'immobilisa, entièrement à l'écoute. Son corps solide et tendu, sa poigne d'acier emprisonnant les cheveux de Sherlock et tordant son cou dans une position douloureuse : rien ne bougea pendant quelques secondes.

« Salaud – menteur, déclara John, et il enveloppa la taille de Sherlock de ses deux bras. Bien sûr que tu ressens des choses. Bien sûr. Je suis désolé. »

* * *

AAAAAAAH J'AIME PAS QUAND ILS SE DISPUTENT et je sais pas comment introduire du fluff mais bon les humains sont des êtres émotifs et changeants donc je vais me dépatouiller... Donc à la prochaine pour la fin de ce two-shot !


End file.
